One Shot: Lakers
by adcgordon
Summary: There are over 150 pic's of our favorite couple at the game. P.D.A.'s that keep their coupledome at the top of our list! So what brought out the cute and cuddly public side? Here's one scenario from my mind to yours! Rated M for safety.


**Any idea how long it takes to look through 154 pictures of your favorite couple simply sitting together at a basketball game? I still can't answer that because I had to take time to sit and write this while trying to look at those pictures…again! Ha ha!!**

**This one's weird, I know. But I hope you enjoy. As with all the others, I don't own HSM. I don't own Zac and Vanessa. I don't even have a claim to anything related to the cast or production crew who were involved in creating this generation-changing phenomena. ** **And I suppose for this one I should mention that I also don't own anything related to the Lakers, TMZ or Calvin Klein.**

**With that said, here's the one-shot based on the pictures of our fave couple at the recent bball game…the ones that pulled me out of my post-GQ funk! Thank you FaithlessGirl and several others for cueing me into these pics and offering your one-shot ideas!**

**Reviews and PM's are welcome, enjoyed and feed my addiction! -adc

* * *

** "Hey Zac, have you seen my wedges?" Vanessa called from the living room. She was in search of the perfect sandals to wear to the game. Something playful and comfy yet just within her style.

Zac appeared at the top of the stairs just outside his bedroom. Well, it was their bedroom…at his house. He peered down the steps at his girlfriend of nearly four years who was searching under the couch for her shoes.

She heard a slight growl at the top of the stairs and looked up just in time to stop her boyfriend from jumping over the banister from the top step. She grinned at him and pointed to the staircase knowing he was fully ready to attack her with his hands and lips and any other part of his body that she would allow.

"Stairs Mister. They put them there for a reason. Now use them and help me find my wedges." She continued smiling at him and decided it would be a good idea to keep him in sight for the next few minutes. It had been his idea to go to this ballgame, not hers. But now Zac's mind was on other sources of entertainment…namely Vanessa.

He hurried down the stairs and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Vanessa gave a short squeal as she felt him pull her tighter into his grasp. "I can give you a _wedge_ if you'd really like one Baby. Any room you choose." He whispered seductively into her ear as he held her close.

Vanessa held her breath for a moment as she willed herself to stay calm. Her boyfriend could be quite persuasive. But with the money he had paid for the seats at this game…they had to be in attendance. She had thought the seats were freebies until she found the receipt in Zac's coin dish on the bedroom dresser. No way was she going to let him skip it after seeing that!

Somehow she was able to turn herself around in his embrace. "Mmm you know I like that too!" Zac grinned as he grabbed her firm behind and pulled her tighter against him.

Vanessa kept her arms across her chest creating an unwelcome barrier between them in Zac's mind. She quickly kissed his lips and then smacked his chest as she worked to pull herself free from his grip.

"That's all I get?" Zac pouted.

"Until later." Vanessa answered. "We're going to the game Zac. It's floor seats! We can smell the sweat dripping off the players from this location."

He groaned again as he watched her every move. "The only dripping sweat that I'm interested in right now is from …"

"ZACHARY!" Vanessa interrupted him and burst into laughter. "How do you still make me blush when it's just the two of us?"

Zac sulked a little and let himself fall back onto the couch. "Guess I'm just talented that way." He smirked. He watched her walk away from him in the skinny jeans and scoop-neck tank top she was wearing. Her bare feet padded gently across his concrete floors as she continued in search of the sandals.

"Ah-ha!" She finally stated from the other side of the room. "How did these end up all the way over here? Were you trying to hide them from me?"

Zac shook his head and continued his hungry stare in her direction. "Nooo. If you remember correctly you took them off in the car on the way home from your mom's last night and made me carry you _and_ your shoes into the house. I even asked you if you wanted me to pitch you or the shoes when we got inside the door."

"Oh yeah…" Vanessa remembered as she bit on her bottom lip. "I opted to let you pitch the shoes." She stopped and looked at Zac's eyes as she remembered that he had also pitched her…onto the bed…last night. "You know, if you'd gotten up this morning when I first nudged you we would've had a chance to sweat together." She cocked her eyebrows at him. Two could play at his little innuendo game.

Zac's eyes rolled backwards as he slid down on the couch and let his head lean back against the leather material. "If you hadn't jumped outta bed so quickly you would've known that I _was_ '_up'_ . Don't even try to win this battle Hudgens. With the mood I'm in right now…don't even try."

She looked over his body and tried to take his mind off the obvious place it was stationed. "Is that really what you're wearing to the game?" she asked as she pulled the sandals onto her heels.

Zac took a deep breath and sat up straighter. He looked down at the blue partridge t-shirt and dark khaki shorts that he was wearing. He noticed Vanessa was looking at his feet. "What?" he questioned.

"You're wearing flip-flops to a basketball game?" She glanced at the white pieces of rubber that adorned his feet.

"And you're wearing those?" he pointed at the three-inch high wedge heels that had been the object of her search.

"I'm known for my shoes. I take pride in what I wear Efron. At least I have some fashion sense." Vanessa poked back at him.

"I take pride in what you wear too. Especially while I'm taking it off of you." The sexy smirk returned to his face as he sat up on the couch and leaned toward her.

Vanessa shook her head but also leaned forward in the recliner. She put her index finger under his chin and brought their faces close together. Vanessa watched as Zac closed his eyes, praying that he'd finally found a way to pull her into his realm of thoughts. He sucked in a breath ready for the kiss he was anticipating. As he felt her breath against his lips he heard her whisper, "Later Efron. After the game…if the Lakers win…Later."

She placed a quick peck on the tip of his nose and removed her finger from under his chin. She smiled, knowing she had won this battle, but fearing the price she'd have to pay…later.

Zac opened his eyes to see her standing from the recliner and heading toward the counter to grab her bag. He shook his head to himself, staring after her and sucking on his bottom lip. This was gonna be a long game. _If there is a God in Heaven, please don't let this game go into overtime!_

"You ready Hot Stuff?" Vanessa called from the door. "Need me to drive?" she asked casually.

Zac walked toward the door. He gently wrapped one arm around her. "Can I have one kiss? One _real_ kiss before you make me leave here?"

Vanessa looked into his eyes. His hunger was still there but she knew she couldn't deny him this one simple request. After all she had put him through she owed him one kiss.

She looked up at him and smiled. "One." She mumbled as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him place his hands on her waist. They held the pose for more than a minute, their lips moving gently together. Zac knew this would have to last him so he made the best of it. Behaving himself allowed him to keep their lips together for a longer period.

As they pulled apart Zac breathlessly rested his forehead against Vanessa's. "You're sure you want to go to this game? We'll be sitting next to the idiot from TMZ who apparently enjoys making me look like an uncouth fool."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "You didn't share that information with me before. Why are we sitting next to him? And since when do you use words like _uncouth_ ?" She kept her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the ends of his hair.

Zac kissed her forehead. "It wasn't really my choice. I just found out who had the seats yesterday. But I fully plan to take advantage of sitting next to him." Now he leaned back and looked into Vanessa's eyes.

"We will be as cordial as possible to him. And I will apologize to him for seeming _uncouth_ at our last meeting." He stopped for a moment and repeated the word in a British accent. "_Uncouth_ …I promise to be more…_demure…_ during our time together today."

Vanessa placed her hand over her mouth and laughed outloud. "You're doing this on purpose. You got these seats because you knew he would be sitting there and you are purposefully working to make a fool out of him."

Zac smiled and slipped his aviator sunglasses over his eyes. "The American paparazzi is on my side Baby. And I plan to use him, them, and this game to _our_ full advantage!"

"Okay, you've cooked up some crazy plan that you can tell me about in the car. But give me the keys. You're sounding nuts so I'm driving!" Vanessa held out her hands.

"Fine. But there's no set plan here. Just don't expect me to take my hands off of you through this entire game." Zac answered. If TMZ wanted a scoop about him, they could fight with the American gems over just how sexy his girlfriend is…and they could suck it up once again that the two of them are still, in fact, together.

------------

They arrived in the arena just minutes before tipoff. Zac offered the tickets to courtside security who quickly escorted them to their seats. They both shook hands with several acquaintances as they made their way along the floor.

Vanessa was almost giddy as Zac kept a firm grip on her hand. She hoped he wasn't lying about keeping his hands on her through the whole game. If that was true, she hoped the game would go into overtime. At that moment his hold on her spoke more than the words he had said earlier.

Sure, at home, in private Zac was all about touching. He was playful, sexy and very hard to pull away from when he was in one of his hugging moods. He enjoyed keeping one hand on Vanessa at all times when they were alone together.

But in public, he was a bit different. Vanessa knew it was an act for the cameras that constantly surrounded them. She didn't take it personally. They both knew, under their previous contracts, that public displays of affection, were somewhat frowned upon. That didn't stop them completely. But it wasn't something that Zac was willing to risk.

They knew their futures were bright and quite solid in the entertainment field. No reason to blow that by putting articles and rumors about their relationship in front of their career accomplishments. Not until now.

Now those previous contracts were fulfilled and behind them. Both were aware that success had already encircled them. And they were aware that those paparazzi gems were still out for a story. So tonight, Zac decided to give them a show. No words needed.

The flashes began even before they could sit down. Zac greeted Harvey, his TMZ nemesis with a smile and a handshake. From behind his aviators Zac knew the man couldn't see the daggers his eyes were shooting. He decided at that moment it might just be best to keep the sunglasses on. He figured they would also help hide the immense pleasure he was going to feel as he stayed in constant contact with his girlfriend throughout the game.

"Watch this." Zac spoke softly to Vanessa before the game even begun. He simply pulled her hand into his and held it in full view of the photographers. They were perched across the floor from them in the dedicated media area. Vanessa realized yet again how smart her boyfriend is. There would be no questions shouted at them tonight, not by anyone possessing a camera or notepad.

Zac continued to stare straight at the cameras as he held a firm grip on Vanessa's left hand. He then raised his left hand and silently made a 'peace' sign behind Harvey's head. Vanessa shook her head. _There is the uncouth side of Zac. _ She thought and giggled at his meager attempt to get back at the man who had previously insulted him.

To Vanessa and to the cameras Zac wasn't making peace with Harvey…instead he was making rabbit ears behind the man's head. A childish prank for pictures. Zac knew it wouldn't do any harm in this situation and yet he felt a slight sense of relief just hoping the man would feel some bit of embarrassment when the pictures were released.

He turned back to Vanessa and smiled. "Bunny ears? Mr. Uncouth… Bunny ears?" Vanessa grinned and leaned her head against Zac's shoulder. "How old are we tonight, ten or twelve?"

Zac leaned in and brushed a kiss to her forehead. "Ah, I'd put us at at least sixteen or seventeen. Old enough that our moms won't completely yell at us when they see all of these pictures of us touching and holding hands and junk. Last thing I need is a Star-lecture from my mother about proper behavior in public places." Zac rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses.

Again, Vanessa laughed. "Did you catch sight of the photographers across the floor who have their cameras trained on us?" Zac pointed. Vanessa nodded and leaned in closer to Zac as he put his arm around her shoulder and placed his strong hand over her upper arm.

"The middle one has the best angle on us. Don't you think?" Zac pulled her closer, continuing to point to the man behind the middle camera. The zoom lens was easily aimed at the young couple.

"Let's give him some good shots. They'll get posted on websites all over the world. But what he doesn't know is that he's our personal photographer for the night." Zac grinned a nearly evil grin.

Vanessa covered her mouth, a bit shocked at the thought. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he works for Harvey over here. Just trust me. By half time he'll know that we are going to approve every shot that he takes of us before it hits any website or newsstand or magazine. And if there's any that we really like? He's going to give us copies…maybe even framed copies!" Zac's jaw was set as he continued holding Vanessa.

"Just smile for the camera, enjoy the game, and think about which pose you'd like to choose." Zac looked at her confused face and smiled just a bit. "Don't worry Baby. I promise you I'm not going to embarrass anyone or do anything crazy. I don't want to do _anything_ that might ruin our plans for…_later." _ He whispered into her ear.

--------------

The game began and Vanessa was enjoying the thought of a personal photographer. It was almost like their trip to Hawaii a few years ago. Except this time she knew who was taking the photographs of them together. She was relishing in Zac's touch. His hands held hers, his arm would snake around her waist or her shoulders. She loved the feel of his large warm hand on her cool arm. She loved being able to put her head on his shoulder or slide into the crook of his neck without feeling his muscles tense.

Quite the contrary, Zac was encouraging her to enjoy all of those forms of p.d.a. He even kissed her gently several times. She closed her eyes and snuggled into Zac's hold. This was how she wanted to feel for the rest of her life. Comfortable in his arms, whether in public or private.

Zac dislodged her from him at one point, apologizing profusely to her before turning to talk to Harvey. Vanessa watched Zac lean forward along with Harvey and heard the discussion begin. She missed his touch already so she started rubbing her hand along Zac's back.

"So, Harvey. What sort of article can I expect to see about me and my lovely girlfriend in your trash magazine?"

Harvey was taken aback. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Zac. Do we have an interview scheduled with you soon?"

Zac smirked at Harvey. "No. I won't be interviewed by your magazine again. After the complete embarrassment you caused me last time. I won't be a willing part of your tabloid ever again."

Still the man was confused. Zac continued. "The photographer in the middle over there. He's yours, right?"

Harvey strained to see across the court, but nodded. "Yeah, he's with me."

"Thought so." Zac replied casually. "He's the reason I've got my sunglasses on here Harvey. See, I had some eye surgery done yesterday. Real simple kind of lasix stuff but you know, I'm not supposed to be around any bright light for a few days. Possibility for permanent damage, you know…that kind of stuff."

Harvey nodded his head still in confusion. "Well, hope that works out well for you."

Zac slipped his sunglasses off revealing dark circles under his eyes and an bit of puffiness under his left one. "It's not so far Harvey. Your buddy Mr. Photog over there blindsided me and Nessa last night on our way to her mom's house. He spent about three minutes taking flash pictures of us just trying to get to our car. Those flashes are … really bright Harvey, really bright on dilated eyes."

Harvey stopped for a minute. He watched Zac put the aviators back over his eyes and lean back toward Vanessa. The man gingerly took his cell phone from his pocket and punched in a text message.

Zac and Vanessa watched as the photographer carefully pulled his own device from his pocket. Zac gripped Vanessa's hand tighter and pulled it into his lap. He pulled her towards him. "Don't let go of me for anything right now." Zac stated. Vanessa got the feeling he was playing a role of some sort; he was getting into character.

Vanessa was thinking about what Zac had just said to Harvey. She remembered a photographer making his way toward them last night before they headed to her parent's house. Yes, he had flashed a few photographs of them. She realized Zac had recognized the same man across the court from them.

Harvey quickly turned back to Zac with his cell phone still in hand. "What can we do to make this up to you?"

Zac didn't smile but again shook hands with Harvey. Now he introduced Vanessa to the man. And now he made his demands. "Vanessa and I _will_ see today's pictures before any of them are uploaded or published…anywhere. And I know there will be some lovely ones of us in there. We'd like to choose a few to help decorate our homes."

"Framed or unframed?" Harvey asked quickly. "And what size prints would you like?"

Zac smiled. "We'll have to figure that out later, after we take a look at what he has. Oh, please tell him not to stop taking pictures of us. The game's not even half over yet."

Vanessa was figuring out Zac's plot. His motive was quite intentional and it was going to benefit them in a fun way. No harm, no foul. She hid her face against Zac's shoulder and grinned.

Zac finished his conversation with Harvey and turned back to Vanessa. She looked up at him with a curious look. "What if I'd given in to you earlier and we didn't make it to the game?" she asked.

"Oh, we would've made it for at least a few minutes. I didn't need to see the game, just him. We could've been here for the last ten minutes of this match and I could've accomplished this. But now, we have a lot more options to choose from!"

He put his arm around her again and pulled her back to his shoulder. They watched a few more minutes of the game before either of them said anything else. At a lull in the game Zac leaned down to talk to Vanessa again. "Thank you, by the way, for keeping me up when we got home last night." He grinned.

He noticed the blush reddening her cheeks. "Between that and you getting me _up_ earlier this morning I was able to pull this off."

"What d'ya mean?" Vanessa continued smiling knowing the camera was snapping shots of them again. Two other cameramen were now joining the clicking brigade.

"You know where I was yesterday." Zac grinned and Vanessa's blushing cheeks turned more red. "I certainly wasn't having surgery on my eyes, was I?"

Vanessa quietly shook her head remembering the events that had kept them in bed most of the previous day. They had only left Zac's house twice all day. Once quite early in the morning. They did make a stop at a medical clinic where eye surgery was a possibility. But the box in their bedside table and a refilled prescription were the actual results of that trip. Then it was off to the Hudgens' home for dinner that evening.

Vanessa pondered what Zac was telling her. Only they knew the truth and that was fine. _Uncouth, demur_ Zac was getting back at the evil tabloid embarrassment. "Thank you for giving me the sleep deprived puffy eyes." Zac smiled.

Vanessa smiled again and continued to enjoy Zac's touch. "Am I going to be allowed more p.d.a.'s with you in the future Efron? Or is this just a show for the paps?" Vanessa wondered honestly.

"As much as I'm enjoying this right now…I'm probably going to insist on p.d.a.'s from you from now on."

The curiosity factor was getting the best of Vanessa. She wondered just how much their touching was affecting him. She gingerly pulled her hand from his and laid it on his thigh. She felt Zac shiver as she stealthily pulled her fingers back toward his waist. She stopped for a moment about midway up his thigh, her hand tugging secretly at the material of his shorts.

"You're missing something, aren't you?" She questioned as she kept staring out onto the basketball court. A wicked grin crossed her face as she continued to splay her hand over his thigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zac stated.

She immediately moved her hand to his shirt, working her way down to the hem of the garment. "Don't lie to me Efron. I said you're missing something aren't you?"

Zac bit his tongue in an effort not to seem as hot and bothered as he suddenly felt. "They aren't missing. I know exactly where they are."

Vanessa grinned. "So tell me, where are your boxers?"

Zac continued to hold his gaze onto the court. "At home. In the bathroom. I think we'd better go so I can put them back on."

Vanessa's hand grazed what was much more than the zipper on his shorts. She stifled an absolute snort at the thought of him sitting there for the past hour minus his Calvin Klein's. Now she really couldn't keep her hands off of him.

Zac removed his sunglasses once more and swiped at his eyes. The move was simply a ploy to reaffirm the potential damage that Harvey's photographer had caused. No need for him to think differently.

The simple act also gave the young couple a chance to escape before the paparazzi could find their way out of the building.

"Sorry, we have to go." Zac made apologies to Harvey and others as they made their way out of the floor-row seats. "We'll be in touch I know." Zac said to Harvey before they were too far away.

Harvey simply nodded and passed a business card to Zac which he slipped into Vanessa's purse.

----------------

"Am I driving home Mr. Blind Man-who's-wearing-no-underwear?" Vanessa finally let out the laugh and squeal as the doors of Zac's car slammed shut. "You know," she continued laughing, "all of yesterday's exertion could be blamed for your tender eyesight. No lifting, pulling, straining yourself… that's all a no-no after surgery."

Zac leaned back in the passenger seat. "I've been _strained_ since you woke me up this morning. And if you deny me any more_ exertion_ today…I swear I'm going to explode."

"Okay, okay, I'll get you home take care of your _strained_ muscle and then I suppose I'll need to dress you since you obviously can't handle that right now." She placed her hand teasingly on his upper thigh.

"Just please do me one favor?" Vanessa pleaded.

" Hmmm?" Zac loved the feel of her touch. "_Handle you?"_

"Nooooo." Vanessa whined. "Just stop making everything I say into some sexual innuendo. At least until we get home? I'd like to make it there in one piece if you please."

"Oh I can _please_ …" Zac now put his hand on her thigh. His mind was already undressing her. He hadn't heard one word of her plea.

Vanessa put both hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. _This was about to be one long but potentially fun ride home. _ She voiced one last simple innocent thought to her boyfriend.

"Hmmm…wonder who won the game?" Vanessa tried to keep her mind on driving.

Zac laughed as she shifted under his touch. "I'd say we did Baby. I'd say we did!"

**________________________________________________________________**


End file.
